herofandomcom-20200223-history
Silverstream
Silverstream is a female Hippogriff/Seapony and one of the "Young Six" who appears in season eight of the show as a student at Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship. She is Queen Novo's niece and Princess Skystar's cousin. She is voiced by Lauren Jackson. Appearance Silverstream is beautiful, she has Moderate blue violet eyes, light cornflower blue, light cornflower bluish gray for manes and pale magenta around her body. Personality Silverstream is shown to be rather hyperactive and very curious about the world around her, supposedly taking after her cousin Skystar. Season 8 School Daze Part 1 & 2 Silverstream enrolls in Twilight Sparkle's newly opened School of Friendship as a student, having been brought to Ponyville by naval general Seaspray to represent the Hippogriffs. Initially, Silverstream is particularly excited to be at the school, but Twilight's strict adherence to the Equestria Education Assocation's guidelines cause the school courses to be dull and boring. When Silverstream cuts class with Sandbar, Smolder, Gallus, Yona, and Ocellus, the six hang out together and slowly become good friends. They later return to school for Friends and Family Day, but they accidentally ruin the event and cause damage to the school. Chancellor Neighsay of the EEA perceives their fun and games as an attack orchestrated by other non-pony creatures, and the offended tribe leaders pull their students out of school, including Silverstream. Not wanting to say goodbye to each other after the school is closed, Silverstream and her new friends go into hiding at the Castle of the Two Sisters. The six have fun together at first, but they are eventually attacked by ferocious puckwudgies, prompting the Mane Six to save them. When Silverstream and her friends are asked to come back to school, they are reluctant to continue their boring lessons, but Twilight and the others assure them things will be better and more fun than before. After Twilight defies the authority of Chancellor Neighsay and reopens the School of Friendship, Seaspray allows Silverstream to re-enroll at the school, much to her extreme delight. Surf and/or Turf Silverstream didn't appear but was mentioned by her brother, parents, and Twilight and a picture of her is seen on her permission slip. Horse Play Silverstream appear in the play dress as unicorn sorcerer of princess celestia anniversary and later she fell along with her friends in trap door by accident and later they comeback as sorcerer beat up were like great at play Non Compete Clause Silverstream and her friends go on a teamwork-building field trip with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Though their constant arguing and vying for the next "Teacher of the Month" award gets in the way of any learning, Silverstream enjoys herself throughout the entire outing, eventually declaring it the "best field trip ever". Molt Down Silverstream briefly appears when Spike is outside the School of Friendship. Marks for Effort Silverstream is seen attending one of Fluttershy's classes, flying with the butterflies, Fluttershy brought for the students to make friends with. She is later seen exiting the school with her friends after a test. A Matter of Principles Silverstream and her classmates are shown various magical artifacts by Twilight just before she is summoned by the Cutie Map. During the "Spell-venger Hunt", Silverstream is paired up with Gallus. When they find the crown of King Grover, they are chased by portraits enchanted by Discord. She and her friends are present when Starlight Glimmer apologizes to Discord for not including him and offers him the job of "vice headmare". The Hearth's Warming Club A prank ruins the Hearth's Warming tree, and the students are all under suspicion for it, and charged with cleaning up the mess while they are questioned one by one. During this time, Silverstream tells her friends about the Three Days of Freedom Festival her fellow Hippogriffs celebrate. When the guilty party doesn't come forward, the students start accusing each other. When Gallus confesses that he was the culprit, resulting in him having to stay for friendship lessons over the holidays, Silverstream and the others all choose to stay with him. Friendship University Silverstream and her friends appear looking at a flyer for the University. The End in Friend Silverstream and her classmates observe Rainbow Dash and Rarity as part of Twilight's lesson on compromising in friendship. The Washouts Silverstream is briefly seen in the audience with her classmates, watching the Wash-Out. A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Silverstream is one of the students in Rockhoof's class. What Lies Beneath Silverstream and her friends start to question their friendship due to Cozy Glow's comments. During their studies for an upcoming test, they discover a cavern beneath the school, where the Tree of Harmony interacts with them. As part of a test, the Tree forces Silverstream to confront her fears of the Storm King. She overcomes her fears with the help of Gallus, and they escape with the rest of their friends. School Raze Part 1 & 2 Silverstream and her friends go on a field trip to Cloudsdale just before a crisis in Equestria causes magic to start disappearing. After Twilight and her friends leave for Tartarus to investigate, Silverstream and her friends discover Chancellor Neighsay taking over the school in their absence, and Neighsay captures them under suspicion of stealing Equestria's magic themselves. After Sandbar and the Cutie Mark Crusaders help them escape and reveal Cozy Glow's true sinister nature, they try to free a magically-trapped Starlight Glimmer, but Cozy catches them and convinces the students to turn on them. Silverstream and the others get trapped with Starlight and are nearly sucked into another realm with all of Equestria's magic, but they are saved by the Tree of Harmony, and they succeed in foiling Cozy Glow's plans. Trivia * Silverstream is the only member of the Young Six to be more than one type of creature. Navigation Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Female Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Hybrids Category:Mutated Category:Siblings Category:Pure Good Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Merfolk Category:Cowards Category:Pacifists Category:Falsely Accused Category:Heroes Of Folklore Category:Spoiled Sweet